


Haikyuu Drabble Collection

by yooaliceee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooaliceee/pseuds/yooaliceee
Summary: A collection of Haikyuu X Reader Drabbles from my tumblr @yooaliceee
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Aone Takanobu/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Daishou Suguru/Reader, Futakuchi Kenji/Reader, Goshiki Tsutomu/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Inuoka Sou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kai Nobuyuki/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Koganegawa Kanji/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Ojiro Aran/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader, Shirabu Kenjirou/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Suna Rintarou & Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ukai Keishin/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader, Yamamoto Taketora/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 173





	1. love me not | miya atsumu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — in which miya atsumu is always confident; but not when it comes to you
> 
> ↳ pairing: miya atsumu x gender neutral! reader  
> ↳ genre: sfw | fluff | rated g | mutual pining au | idiots to lovers au |   
> ↳ word count: 1.6k+  
> ↳ warnings: fluff | atsumu is out of character because of you lmao

If you could ask anyone in Inarizaki High to describe Miya Atsumu in one word, perhaps the most common adjective you would hear would be ‘confident.’

And you wouldn’t even be mad, because it was true.

Miya Atsumu was a very confident man. 

He held his head high, carrying himself with such grace and prestige, and he had every right to. He was a brilliant setter, one of the many keys that unlocked the infinite potential of Inarizaki’s Volleyball Team, and one of the reasons why they were such a powerhouse school in the nation. 

His passion for the sport burned brighter than anyone, and it translated to his talent and work ethic as well. Sure, he was loud at times; and more often than not, for an outsider looking in, one might call him cocky. He was cross with fangirls who ruined his serves and was way too confident in his abilities for his own good. 

But that was only from an outsider’s perspective. 

Anyone who knew him on the inside, whether his twin or teammates, even to the occasional opponent who would quietly observe his mid-rally bursts, would understand that Miya Atsumu was a child who simply loved volleyball.

And that made him confident about everything that had to do with it. But if there was something that Miya Atsumu could say for sure (even if he didn’t want to admit it) that he wasn’t confident in?

Well, it would, without a doubt, have to be you. 

You were always a mystery to Atsumu. 

You had strolled into the classroom as a transferee on the first day of his second year by slamming the door open. Your uniform was unkempt, hair all over the place, and an egg sandwich was smack dab inside your mouth. You had looked dazed and confused, thinking you were late for class, only to realize you had come 30 minutes earlier. 

Honestly, what a way to make a first impression. 

Like with Atsumu, many of Inarizaki High would use the word ‘confident’ to describe you as a whole. You were loud, wore your heart on your sleeve, and just didn’t care about what other people thought. 

You didn’t care if you were scolded by the discipline committee for not wearing the uniform right or if a teacher caught you running in the hallways. You were unapologetically you, and while many thought of it as a bad thing, labeling you as a ‘rowdy student with no manners,’

Atsumu admired it. 

Seldom does he see someone as happy-go-lucky as you were. Without fail, there would always be a smile on your face (save for the mornings where sleepiness still held a number on you. That was when you were the calmest, a refreshing moment of relaxation for many) no matter what the occasion. 

Someone said a bad joke? You’d smile. Someone accidentally made you trip and fall? You’d smile. Someone hit you really badly (by accident, of course) during a friendly game of dodgeball? Well, you’d grimace a bit from the pain, but still, you’d smile. 

That unwavering smile drew Atsumu in like a moth to its flame, and he was glad that there was no turning back from your pull. 

But if those same people were to see how Atsumu acted around you, then their whole perception of him would change. Because gone was the man who held his head high with dignity and grace. Gone was the man who wore that killer smirk as if the world was his playground and his alone. 

In its place sat a lovesick man, easily flustered by your advances, and oh so helplessly in love with you. How you didn’t know of it yet baffled others. But then again, maybe the confidence within you prevented you from being aware of someone having a crush on you? Who knows?

“—Tsumuu~” You whined, waving your hands in front of him as he snapped out of his daze. Atsumu blinked, looking at you, who had a pout on your face from the lack of attention he gave you. 

The two of you were in a secluded place in the school courtyard. It was a Friday after all, and Friday lunches were specially reserved for bonding with ‘Atsumu and Atsumu alone’ as you put it. (He wouldn’t admit it, but the fact that you had so innocently said such endearing words ignited a hurricane of butterflies in his stomach. Oh, the things you do to him.)

“What is it?” He asked, donning his usual smirk as an attempt to cover up his inner turmoil. You were so close to him that if Atsumu moved just a bit, your lips would interlock, and that thought flustered him more than he’d like to admit. 

“Look at this flower!” You exclaimed proudly, holding up the delicate daisy for him to see. Atsumu watched, amused as your smile brightened in anticipation, and the excitement just seemed to jump from within your eyes at your discovery.

It was one of the things he found absolutely endearing about you. You were always so genuinely interested in the littlest and most mundane of things. Usually, people wouldn’t have even spared a glance at the small flower held within your palms, but this was you we were talking about.

“What about it?” Atsumu looked back and forth from the flower in your hand to the happiness etched all over your face, genuinely curious about what you were about to show him. It was bound to be exciting and would add to the many moments of why Miya Atsumu found you completely adorable. 

“It’s going to tell me if you love me or not! Isn’t that great?” You had spoken so nonchalantly as if you hadn’t dropped a bomb unto him that it was taking him a while to fully process it. But by the time the blood finally caught up to his cheeks, you had already begun.

“Tsumu loves me, Tsumu loves me not~” You sang, a light, chipper tone in your voice as you sat beside him. He could only watch and feel his heart’s beating grow the more you continued with your little game. Hearing the truth so innocently come out of your lips did something to Atsumu that he couldn’t describe. But it was a good feeling, that was for sure. 

“—He loves me not,” you finished, a silence befalling you as you stared at the once-blooming flower. Its petals all plucked, laying softly on the ground below you. 

Atsumu could feel his heart stop as you looked up at him, a pout on your lips, as you gave him the saddest yet most adorable look he had ever seen. It was tough to be his usual self around you, not when you made him feel shy and flustered. 

“Do you not love me, Tsumu?”

“I love you!” 

You blinked, looking at Atsumu with shock written all over your face. At the realization of what he had said, Atsumu cursed, burying his hands on his face. It was a good thing that your favorite spot was secluded from the public eye. If anyone were to see him like this (except for you), he would never be able to set foot in this school again. 

He had confessed. Miya Atsumu had revealed his heart to you in the most twisted of ways. All because you had gotten the wrong answer in a silly flower game. That stupid flower just ruined everything he had with you. Your friendship, your unwavering and loving smile. Now he would have to deal with the heartbreak all alo—

“I love you too,” What? Atsumu thought to himself as he looked up at you in surprise. Like always, you bore an unapologetic grin on your face. Yet this time, there was something new laced with it. Something Atsumu couldn’t quite understand. 

The way you looked at him was so tender and soft as if he was the most precious thing in the universe when Atsumu knew for a fact that was not the case. He couldn’t help but feel a surge of warmth spread throughout his body as he finally realized that yes, this was not a dream. You had actually told him that you loved him, 

“Shut yer trap,” he said in disbelief, causing a giggle to fall from your lips as you moved to tackle him in a big hug, Atsumu’s strong arms immediately circling around your waist in response. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Does this look like I’m kidding to you?” You ask with a raised eyebrow as you gave him a peck on the cheek before looking at him with a loving gaze and laying a peck on the other one. 

Yep, Miya Atsumu realized this was definitely not a dream. 

He held you close, choosing to bury you in his chest as he tried to contain all the overwhelming emotions he was feeling at the moment. There was so much going on; he just didn’t know what to do. He had never felt this way before. He was usually so confident and sure of himself, so it felt odd not knowing what he was doing. 

But all he could do at that moment was hug you, and that was all you needed. 

Nowadays, when you ask someone in Inarizaki High to describe Miya Atsumu in one word, it wouldn’t just be ‘confident’ anymore. 

No, these days, the students of Inarizaki were torn whether they would describe their champion setter as who he is as an athlete or how he usually is around other people. In fact, nowadays, most people couldn’t even describe Miya Atsumu in one word. It would take them two. 

Because it was clear as day for the students of Inarizaki High that Miya Atsumu was ‘in love.’

And he wouldn’t have it any other way.


	2. because it is you | hinata shoyou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —in which you realize that loving someone sometimes means letting them go, even if it hurts.
> 
> ↳ pairing: hinata shoyo x gender neutral! reader ft. tsukishima kei  
> ↳ genre: angst | break-up au | lovers to exes au | sfw | rated pg  
> ↳ word count: 1.7k+  
> ↳ warnings: ANGST | break-up | heartbreak (like a lot) |

“Oi.”

Tsukishima’s cold voice breaks the silence around the empty park, and you look down from atop the monkey bars to see his tall, lanky figure looking up at you with an annoyed yet concerned gaze on his face.

You say nothing, watching with a blank gaze as he easily climbs up to join you, perching himself right beside you and making sure he was steady and balanced. It’s silent for a while after that, the two of you finding yourselves not saying anything. But it’s not that you don’t want to say anything. It’s just that you can’t seem to say anything. Not with these heavy feelings burning in your chest.

“Your mother’s worried you know?” Tsukishima says breaking the silence. He grabs a can of your favorite drink from the plastic bag in his hands and you accept it meekly, taking a sip while choosing to admire the stars.

“She called me a while ago saying how you hadn’t returned home,” he continues, taking a sip of his drink. He looks over to you, seeing that you haven’t moved an inch, seemingly uninterested in what he has to say and lost in your thoughts, a sight which was pretty uncommon for you, especially since you were always the jolly one out of the two.

“Idiot,” he scolds, sighing. “If you’re going to go out here and cry like the baby you are then at least tell someone.” Tsukishima waits for your answer. Usually, you would hit him on the shoulder playfully, or say something back to get on his nerves. But tonight you are quiet once more, your legs dangling on the air slowly as you stare up unto the twinkling night sky.

Tsukishima isn’t used to seeing you like this. Sure, you were quiet on a normal basis, but you were always bright. Your eyes would always shine almost as if you had gone ahead and placed the stars inside them, but tonight they were empty, completely void of any life. He would never admit it out loud, but it broke his heart to see you like this.

So broken. So shattered.

“It’s Hinata, isn’t it?” He asks softly. He would never usually speak like this, but this wasn’t a normal situation. And for now, he figured, you needed all the support you could get. He knew that his words would break you, he just wanted to make sure it wouldn’t be to the point where you were too far gone.

But to his dismay, you were already too far gone.

At the sound of the orange-haired player’s name, the tears began to well up in your eyes as you began to sob, hiding your drenched face in your hands as an attempt to shield yourself from the pain, but it was no use. The tears just kept coming, with no signs of stopping. It was awful to Tsukishima, and although he was hesitant, he took you into his arms, running a comforting hand over your shoulders all the while making sure the two of you were balanced so you wouldn’t fall.

You sob into his arms, the sound of your heartbroken sobs causing a frown to form on Tsukishima’s face. He wanted to know what his teammate had done to break your heart like this, but that would have to wait. Your well-being came first, and that was all he would focus on until you were ready to tell him.

“It hurts Tsukki,” you whisper, choking on your tears. “It hurts so much,” you clutched the fabric of his shirt a bit tighter, scared that if he were to let go then everything would fall out of place, more than it already did. More than you already made it to be.

“I know,” Tsukishima says, his voice unusually soft. “It will be alright. I’m right here. I’ve got you.” His words resonated within you, and you indulged yourself in seeking comfort that only he could provide at the moment. The memories of the incident were too heavy on your heart, too burdensome on your mind. It tore through the walls of your soul, filling a deep, empty agony within you.

You just couldn’t take it. Because the worst thing about this whole situation

Was the fact that none of it had been Hinata’s fault— it had been entirely yours.

Ever since you met Hinata Shoyo on the first day of school, where he bumped into you in the middle of the hallway, you knew you were in for an adventure. Hinata was like the sun, shining bright no matter where he went, spreading his positive energy no matter what crevice or hallway he managed to find himself at.

And he was exactly that, the sun.

Throughout your friendship, Hinata never failed to bring a smile to your face. Whether it be through his funny antics or the way he hilariously begged you to help him study for an upcoming exam, he never failed to make you happy.

But like a moth to its flame, his light sucked you deeper and deeper into him until you could do nothing but fall and you fell hard.

Perhaps that was the biggest mistake you could have ever made, but it would without a doubt, be the best one as well.

Because falling in love with Hinata Shoyo was like a dream. It was warm kisses on the way back home after practice. It was laughing at the way the cashier gawked at you two for hogging all the pork buns. It was study dates that always ended up with the two of you not studying a thing. Falling in love with Hinata was like falling in love with the sun itself.

And you know what they say about the sun. Don’t get too close or you’ll burn.

And burn you did.

Because even if Hinata could give you everything you had ever wanted when it came to love; even if he could make your heart beat a thousand miles per minute, you couldn’t give the same to him— no, you could never give the same to him

Because Hinata Shoyo wasn’t in love with you.

You didn’t want to believe it at first. Who would? Who in their right mind would want to believe that their special someone wasn’t in love with them, but with someone else? But as time passed, it had been painfully obvious to you.

It was the way his eyes seemed to brighten even more around him, way brighter than it did when he was with you. It was the way they complemented each other even though they were constantly bickering for what seemed like every second of every day. Almost as if they were the perfect match; two halves of a whole reuniting after being separated for so long.

But the more you spent time watching Hinata’s practices and matches the more the weight in your heart grew. You knew that look Hinata gave him. His eyes were wide with admiration, even if he seemed annoyed. He was smiling from ear to ear, shining even brighter than you could have ever imagined, only it wasn’t with you.

No, Hinata Shoyo was acting like this around his rival and setter, Kageyama Tobio.

And honestly? You should have known better.

They were a perfect match for each other, ever since they played their first quick. But it wasn’t just limited to the four corners of the court, the way they balanced each other went wherever they went.

Kageyama made Hinata feel free, even a blind man could see it. He was soaring higher than he ever could, reaching new heights, being a better version of himself. Yet, what did you ever do for him? You only held him back, stopped him from meeting the one he loves who loves him back and it pained you like no other.

Sure, you wanted to scream to curse Hinata for loving another when he was with you, but how can you blame him? How can you blame someone for falling in love with his perfect match? And by the looks of it, he hadn’t even noticed how hard he had fallen for the milk-loving setter.

How can you ever be angry at him for falling in love knowing that you couldn’t control yourself from falling in love with him?

A small part of you just wanted to ignore it, to continue on with your relationship as if you knew nothing. Perhaps you could make yourself more appealing and loveable to Hinata so he wouldn’t have to fall for Kageyama?

But that would be foolish of you.

You couldn’t even stop yourself from falling, so how could you stop him? How could you allow him to suffer the dilemma of realizing he’s in love with someone else when he has someone to love right beside him?

You couldn’t. You loved him too much for that.

So although it hurt, you had to let him go. You had to free the flightless crow from its cage and let it fly free in the hands of someone who would make him glide across the air and soar into the skies. You had to be the one who would take all the pain.

It had hurt. Seeing the confused look on his face when you said you wanted to break up. He had cried, broken down in tears as he begged you to not do it. To work things out. Words fell from his lips like a waterfall, chants of how he would do better, and how he would improve if only you would just talk to him if only you wouldn’t let him go that easily but you couldn’t.

He didn’t even have to change the way he was, because he was already perfect. He was kind, caring, and oh so loving— but not to the right person. And it would be selfish of you to hinder him from fully loving the right one for your desires.

Although it hurt both of you, you knew that Hinata would have been much happier this way. Cause just like how unshackling a prisoner’s chains are painful at first, that pain is soon forgotten at the first taste of freedom.

So you’ll let him go, even if it’ll kill you inside.

You’ll let him go, because you love him.

You just hope that in the future, when you see the two of them smiling happily with each other, you’ll realize that it was all worth it.


	3. coconut milk | iwaizumi hajime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —in which during one of your live shows, fans swoon over just how much iwaizumi loves you
> 
> ↳ pairing: boyfriend! trainer! iwaizumi x lover! influencer! gender neutral! reader  
> ↳ genre: fluff | established relationship au | time-skip au | sfw | rated g  
> ↳ word count: 1.3k+  
> ↳ warnings: there’s one suggestive part at the end, but it isn’t explicit

“Hello, Everyone! How are you all today?” 

Your voice rings throughout the room, and Iwaizumi smiles softly at the chirpy tone laced within your words. Monday nights were when you would often go live on your social media, hosting your infamous cooking show where you’d prepare dinner while talking with your fans and followers. 

It had been weird for Iwaizumi at first. He had walked into you speaking to your phone as if it were another person with such excitement too many times. But eventually, he got used to it. Being an influencer made you happy, after all. And if you were happy, then he was delighted. 

“Haji?” Your voice calls out from the open kitchen counter behind him. Iwaizumi looks back from where he sits on the couch, a silent sign that he was paying attention to you. “Do you mind helping me prepare the shrimp?”

Iwaizumi immediately got up, heading over to the kitchen and giving you a quick peck on the cheek before grabbing the bowl of shrimp from your hands. “Sure thing, love,” he says, giving you a small smile as he ruffled your hair, despite your protests. 

He smiled softly to himself as he sat back down on the couch, feeling his heart skip a beat at the sight of your flushed expression. 

“Is your boyfriend always this sweet? He doesn’t really seem like the affectionate type.” You read out loud, squinting your eyes at your phone before letting out a hearty laugh that made Iwaizumi grin as he continued to prepare the shrimp from where he sat at the couch. 

“Haji’s rough around the edges, but he can be sweet when he wants to,” you giggle, and Iwaizumi can’t see it, but he can tell you’re letting out that silly smile that he loves so much. “It’s just one more thing to love about him!”

He can feel the blood rush to his face, and you laugh from where you stand at the counter, stopping yourself from chopping up the onions to stare fondly at the sight of Iwaizumi’s ears turn red. 

This was a familiar scene for the two of you. Iwaizumi would do his own thing, whether it be watching some volleyball games on his phone or talking to his clients about their athletic programs. But more often than not, he would just tune in to the sound of you doing what you loved, perfectly content in basking amongst your presence. 

“So when it comes to making curry, I usually add coconut milk. It’s uncommon in Korean and Japanese curries, but is actually pretty common in Thai curries— and Haji finds it tastier when I add it!” You chirp happily, heading over to the pantry to grab a can of canned coconut mil, only to stop in your tracks. 

Iwaizumi shots up at the small shriek of despair you let out, quickly abandoning the shrimp and heading over to the kitchen to check up on you. 

“Love?” He asks, not caring about the thousands of people watching him at the moment. “What’s wrong?”

“We’re out of coconut milk!” You exclaimed, pouting, looking up at him with downcast eyes. He runs a hand through your back, giving you a gentle hug. “How long till you need it?” He asks, looking at you curiously.”

“Five minutes,” you answered, dismayed. “I need to place some as soon as the pumpkin’s cooked.” You mull over in sadness, disappointed that you completely missed not having the most crucial ingredient to the recipe, especially in front of countless people. 

“I’ll go run to the store and get some for you.”

“Really?” You ask, shocked and perplexed. “You don’t have to.”

“But I want to,” he says, looking at you with an intense gaze. “And besides, don’t you want to show your fans the best version of your infamous curry?” You smile at his teasing, giving him a soft nod. 

“Will you be okay? You’ll have to run uphill on your way back,” you ask, worried as he gets ready to run to the store. “I’ll be fine, love,” he says, placing a kiss on your forehead. “Gotta prove to you what being an athletic trainer’s all about, am I right?” 

You giggle, watching with a fond but worried gaze as Iwaizumi leaves for the store. You turn back to the kitchen, sighing as you continue cooking, knowing that you couldn’t stop or else the whole process would go wrong. 

“This is why you should check your ingredients before cooking everyone,” you say playfully, unknowingly scolding yourself. “Don’t be like me!”

You take this chance to read through the comments on your phone as you stir fry the beef. “Will he make it in time?” You read out loud, and you give the camera an encouraging smile, and with a confident tone, you answer, “Of course, he will!”

And true to your word, just as you finished placing the pumpkin into the pan, the door opens, and Iwaizumi enters your shared apartment, panting. “Love,” he calls out, heading towards the kitchen. “I got you the coconut milk.”

You beam at him, engulfing him in a thankful hug and gifting him a peck on the cheek. “You’re amazing,” you praise, and Iwaizumi can feel his heart swell with pride at your compliment, glad that he was able to do something nice for you. 

“Just doing my job,” he says, shrugging, trying to cover up the fact that he was so smitten for you. “Now get back to cooking, or else the curry’s going to burn,” you giggle at his blunt words and watch as you go back to your station as he heads back to the couch to finish the remaining pieces of shrimp. 

“So, as I was saying, once the pumpkin is cooked, you add half of the canned coconut milk into the pot…”

After that, it was almost as if time had seamlessly blended the rest of the events together. Iwaizumi had returned back to your side to give you the pieces of shrimp for you to fry. At the same time, he went off to take a shower, and you took this as a perfect opportunity to prepare him a surprise meal along with it. 

“Haji loves salads,” you say, giggling to yourself as you hurridly chop the vegetables and plate them. “He's a trainer, so he needs to maintain his figure. So I’ve been putting my effort into making some delicious salads for him, and it naturally became one of his favorites!” 

What you didn't know, however, is that Iwaizumi had just finished his shower and was now leaning against the open door of the kitchen, listening with a warmed heart as you continued to spew praises for him. 

He sneaks behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and resting his face on the crook of your neck, not caring if people were watching. To him, all that mattered was the immeasurable burst of love he was feeling for you and his urge to show you just how much you meant to him. 

“Thank you,” he says, and you soften in his hold, basking in the safety it brings you as a gentle smile graces your lips. “Of course, what kind of lover would I be if I didn’t support you the way I do now?” You ask him cheekily, and he grins, grabbing a piece of fried shrimp from the rack and popping it into his mouth, 

“Hey!” You exclaim in protest. “Don’t eat yet!” Iwaizumi laughs before giving your head an affectionate rub. “Well then, hurry up before I eat it all, love” he then leans down to your ear. “If you’re too slow, I might eat you too~.”

You feel the warmth on your cheeks at his statement turning around to focus on your live as Iwaizumi laughs and heads back to his place on the couch, waiting for you to finish with a lovesick look on his eyes. 

He truly was smitten by you, and it was only further proven when you wake up the next morning only to find you and Iwaizumi going viral all over the internet because of it.


	4. that's my girl | miya osamu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — in which osamu convinces you to model for his brand and finds himself falling head over heels all over again
> 
> ↳ pairing: miya osamu x female! reader  
> ↳ genre: fluff (like tooth-rotting) | time-skip au | established relationship au | married au | sfw | rated g  
> ↳ word count: 1.2k+  
> ↳ warnings: none except a lot of fluff lol

“No.”

Osamu lets out an adorable pout at your harsh rejection, moving to circle his arms around you in a gentle hug. You remain stiff in his hold, trying not to let out a smile at your husband’s actions. Even after all these years, his affectionate actions still did wonders to your heart. 

But now wasn’t the time for that. 

“But baby, why~” he whines, resting his chin on your shoulder. “You’d look absolutely stunning as my model.”

“Samu, my love,” you sigh, turning around in his hold so you could face him. He lets you, tightening his grip around your waist while looking at you with pleading eyes that would, without fail, make you swoon. “I am not going to be your poster model.”

Ah yes. The very reason why you were in this predicament in the first place. Your beloved’s business had recently skyrocketed like never before, and his advisers had pitched in the idea of expanding on marketing— especially with the release of his new fusion flavored onigiri. It was then that he had gotten the most wonderful idea of having you model for him.

It was brilliant, perfectly splendid in Osamu’s eyes. The joy of seeing your face on the posters of something he worked hard on was overwhelming. He could practically feel himself swooning at the thought of seeing your face as he enters his restaurants every day. It would be a dream come true.

But the only problem with all of this was you. 

You take Osamu’s face in your hands, gently running your fingers through his cheeks that were slightly rough around the edges due to working tirelessly every hour of every day. But even so, he looked handsome and absolutely breathtaking as he leaned into your touch, placing his more gigantic, calloused hand over yours. 

“Why would you want me to be your model anyway?” You asked him softly, looking at him with an insecure and perplexed gaze. “I have no experience in modeling whatsoever, and besides, isn’t this promotion campaign important to you? What if I ruin it because of my inexperience?”

“Nonsense,” Osamu says softly, letting out a frustrated huff. But it was in no way because he was annoyed at you. Instead, it was because he was upset with himself. How could he let you think so lowly of yourself? You were his wife— His one and only. He wouldn’t trust anyone else with representing who he was aside from you. 

You were his world. 

“Baby,” he mumbles softly, pulling away to place a delicate kiss on your hands. The unexpected intimacy fills you with warmth, yet it doesn’t surprise you. “It doesn’t matter to me if you’re not as good as other models— I never really cared for that anyways. What matters the most is that the love of my life is out there representing me, representing us.”

The honest truth that falls from his lips silences you, and you watch in awe as Osamu gazes at you with a fond expression, as if you held the universe in your hands. And maybe, you think to yourself, in Osamu’s eyes, you did. 

“It’s because this project is so important that I want it to be done with you,” he continues, bringing you back into his embrace and running his hands lovingly through your hair. “It would mean the world to me if you were there by my side. God, just thinking about you modeling with the food I make gives me the shivers. You’d look so perfect, baby, I know you would.” 

His passionate words have your heart in a frenzy. For as long as you knew him, Osamu has never been a man of sweet nothings. However, as your relationship grew and you allowed yourselves to be completely vulnerable with each other, you realized that Osamu was quite the opposite. 

When he was completely comfortable with someone, he could speak endlessly about them. Just as he was with you. His neverending words of praise and affection never failed to amaze you. Even years after you said your first ‘I love you’s’ and months after you pledged your ‘I do’s,’ the butterflies in your stomach would still go crazy.

His words gave you a sense of security, even if the rings that sat beautifully on your fingers was enough reassurance already. 

So if your husband, whom you loved with all your heart, was asking you so sweetly to be with him in one of the most important ventures of his life, then you would take his hand and be with him every step of the way. 

You loved him that much, after all. 

“Fine,” you mumble into his chest, wrapping your arms around him and snuggling into his comforting embrace. “I’ll do it.”

“Really?!” Osamu asks, and you find yourself smiling at the way he was restraining himself from being overly excited, eyes looking at you as if you were about to give him the world— and just maybe you truly were. 

You nod, standing on your tiptoes to give him a delicate peck on his cheek. “Yes, you big baby,” you tease, giggling at his awestruck expression. “How can I say no when my husband is asking so nicely?”

Osamu beams, and before you know it, he wraps you in an unconditional embrace, full of love and affection. It makes you sigh, and you feel every fiber of your body burn with love for this man. He had given you everything he had. He was no longer that insecure boy who stood in his twin’s shadow. He had blossomed fully as a mature, capable young man, and you couldn’t have been prouder. 

“You’re the best,” he exclaims, pulling away to take in your happy and satisfied expression before pulling you into a kiss. You can feel all the words he couldn’t say: ‘I love you,’ ‘Thank you,’ ‘You mean the world to me,’ and you kiss back with the same fervor, pouring all your passion and love back for him to relish on. 

When he finally pulls away, he looks at you excitedly, and you find yourself giggling at how much your husband looks like an oversized dog. It was rare for him to get so hyped up like this; after all, he was the more level-headed twin growing up, so it warmed your heart that he could let loose and act this carefree in your presence. 

“Oh, there’s so much to prepare!” He gushes, taking your hand to bring you to your shared study, as he continues to ramble on. “We have to book the studio. It has to be the best for my baby. Oh, and what kind of concept should we have you do? Maybe you should dress up as a chef? Or maybe you could wear my uniform? No, that would be too much for my heart…”

You smile as he continues to ramble on in an excited loop. He had naturally gotten you to sit on his lap as he opened up his computer and began searching for ideas and places to book— it was adorable. Your heart felt so full that you just didn’t know what to do with it.

“Samu?” You ask, looking up at him. Like clockwork, he stops what he’s doing, choosing to look at you with the most lovestruck gaze you had ever seen. An overwhelming amount of warmth seeps into you, and you couldn’t contain it any longer. 

“Yes, bab—“ Your lips touch his, interlocking them into another passionate yet gentle kiss. When you pull away, you find yourself chuckling at his flabbergasted expression, letting out small giggles. 

“I love you.” 


	5. baby crow | yamamoto taketora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — in which his baby crow comes to visit the cats’ den
> 
> ↳ pairing: yamamoto taketora x female! reader  
> ↳ genre: fluff | established relationship au | long distance relationship au | sfw | rated g  
> ↳ word count: 2.2k+ (wow i went beyond my drabble wc limit lol)  
> ↳ warnings: fluff | oh you get pinned to the floor by lev for like a second

The sound of shoes squeaking on the polished gym floor and volleyballs being slammed left and right was something familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time.

Familiar because it was a sound you heard on the daily. Being the manager of the Karasuno Men’s Volleyball Team meant that you had already been accustomed to the way their shoes would squeak as they ran around the gym, the way the volleyballs fell to the ground with a loud thud after a powerful spike. The way your club members would continuously shout to raise their morale amid a grueling training session.

Unfamiliar because you were no longer in that same gym you had gotten accustomed to ever since you entered high school. The old, worn handles of the gym were no more, and there wasn’t the faint hint of the countryside breeze like you were used to. 

No, at the moment, you stood nervously outside the door of an unfamiliar gym, twiddling your fingers out of habit due to nervousness and excitement. 

Your boyfriend being the reason behind it all. 

It hadn’t been easy to be in a healthy long-distance relationship with Yamamoto Taketora, the ace of the Nekoma Men’s Volleyball Team. Not only did you live in two different regions in the country, but you were also part of two opposing rival schools— your union was a match no one would have expected. 

But it’s not like the two of you particularly minded. Heck, you only found out you were rival schools a little after you started dating. Which was funny, seeing as the two of you regularly wore your school jackets without shame. 

You remember very fondly how the two of you got together in the first place. You had studied in Tokyo for the entirety of Middle School, attending the same one Yamamoto had. Back then, his hair was a pure shade of black, a far cry from his loud yet loveable blonde cut he was donning at the moment. 

You were from different classes, yet Yamamoto couldn’t help but notice you every time the team went out for a jog. You would often sit in the lone oak tree beside the gym, relaxing under its’ comforting shade while you did the most mundane things. Whether it’d be homework or just chilling while listening to music. 

And that developed even further when he suddenly made a mess of himself while admiring you, tripping over his feet right in front of you. He had always told you that it was a good thing he was 1 round ahead of his teammates at that time. At least they weren’t able to see how he had made a fool of himself. 

But you had approached him at that time, offering up your handkerchief so he could wipe off the dirt he had accumulated from the fall. And everything just flowed from there. Soon the two of you were going out on dates, loving each other in a way that only you could. 

But then, your grandmother fell sick, and the doctors had advised her to move to the countryside to improve her condition. You understood, of course, the fresh air would do wonders for her health, and she wouldn’t have to feel suffocated from the city’s pollution. But in all honesty, you didn’t want to leave— because that meant leaving Yamamoto behind as well. 

But he had reassured you that everything would be alright, taking you into his arms as you sobbed out your worries into his chest. You two would stick together like glue, no matter the distance. The relationship you had was going to work. 

And much to your enjoyment, it did. 

Sure, there were times wherein challenges came between the two of you. Most especially when you told him you were the new manager of the Karasuno Volleyball Team. He had gone quiet and distant for a few days after that, worried that you would leave him for someone on the team; Someone that could actually give you the time of day and take you out on all the dates you wanted to go.

But as Yamamoto will soon realize, he didn’t have to worry much after all. 

Being the manager for the Karasuno Men’s Volleyball Team was no easy feat. The team was composed of various personalities: from the sweet and timid ace Asahi to the stern and fatherly Daichi to the loud and robust Tanaka. 

And oh, how Tanaka made you long to be with Yamamoto again. 

The two of them were so similar, it honestly made you think if your lover had hidden the identity of a secret twin from you. But no, despite their similarities, they were still completely different. After all, Tanaka had eyes only for Kiyoko, your fellow manager. 

Sometimes you wondered if Yamamoto looked at you the same way Tanaka looked at Kiyoko, and you would often watch with envious and longing eyes the more you stayed with the team and observed their interactions. 

You missed your boyfriend badly. 

Which was why you took the long weekend off— a result of a unique festival that only Miyagi celebrated— to take a weekend trip to Tokyo, with your parents' permission in tow.

You couldn’t help but imagine all the things the two of you would do together. The thought of finally cuddling with the man you loved wholeheartedly brought butterflies to your stomach, and they were fluttering like crazy. You couldn't wait to hold his hand and kiss his beautiful cheeks until you couldn’t no more and—

Why did the world suddenly feel like it was turning? And why did your butt suddenly start aching?

You blink, trying to make sense of your surroundings, only to find yourself underneath the hold of a tall young man. Like a really tall man. He looked almost too exquisite to be a high school student, donning luscious silver hair and turquoise green eyes. He looked like someone who came straight from a fantasy novel. 

But then you realize that the handsome man was pinning you to the ground, and you couldn’t help but let out a small shriek in surprise, grabbing the attention of all the other people in the gym. 

The moment Yamamoto’s eyes landed on your small frame, he could feel his heart race a million miles per minute. Was this a dream? He thought to himself. Had he finally gone mad? There was no way that you were there, underneath his teammate. You should have been all the way back in Miyagi, getting ready for your weekly watch party date with him. 

But when he hears your voice ringing in his ear, words of pleading for his teammate to get off you crossing his mind, he immediately springs into action, wanting nothing more than to have you in his arms. 

With a loud thud, his teammate is thrown of you, and large yet warm hands wrap you into a desperate, longing embrace. His shirt is wet, most likely due to sweat, and he stinks just a little, but frankly, at that moment, you couldn’t care less. 

You were finally in Yamamoto’s arms, and that’s all that mattered. 

“You’re here?” He asks, rocking the two of you back and forth in wonder. “Are you really here?” 

You giggle, leaning back slightly to ruffle his blonde hair affectionately. “Yes, I’m here, you big baby.”

“But how?” He stutters, stunned. “Why?”

“Because I wanted to see you, love,” you whisper, giving him a loving peck on the forehead. “Being away from you for too long drove me crazy.”

Yamamoto let out a sheepish giggle at your words of endearment, feeling the blush creep up unto his cheeks. He felt warm. You were truly in his arms. This wasn’t just some fleeting dream or hopeful wish. This was real. God, Yamamoto just wanted to rush back home and cuddle you until you were sick of cuddling with him. 

“Oya?” A teasing, masculine voice speaks from behind, and Yamamoto can feel his blood run cold. “What do we have here?

How could he forget that he was in the middle of training? Now the whole team knew of your existence, even if he had intended to make you his little secret to protect you from the nasty cats of his team. 

But it was too late. 

“Is she your girlfriend, Taketora-Senpai?” Lev asks as he grumpily gets up from where Yamamoto had thrown him on the floor. At this point, the whole team had begun to gather around the two of you. You were starting to get flustered from all their stares, choosing to bury yourself into Yamamoto, who gladly brought you closer to him. 

“What’s it to you?” Yamamoto barks, glaring at the team. His eyes hold warnings with promises of pain if they would even take a step closer. “Stay away from my baby crow!”

“Oh?” Kuroo, the captain and the one to first notice the two of you, smirks at the realization of which school you came from, judging by the familiar black jacket you had donned on. “Your girlfriend is the manager of those crows?”

“Really?!” Lev asks, standing up straight. “You’re from Karasuno?” 

At the mention of their rivals, eyes of interest fall upon you. Kenma especially, who had perked up at the mention of his best friend’s school. 

It’s not like you haven’t met your boyfriend’s team members before. You were there when they had their rivalry match during the training camp. However, because they were so preoccupied with the game and because your boyfriend had begged you to be discreet about it (choosing to whisk you away on late night dates to the convenience store nearby without anyone noticing), you never got the chance to introduce yourself to them, 

But you never expected to be introduced like this.

You take a deep breath, taking in the comforting scent of Yamamoto before turning to the team and bowing slightly. “It’s nice to meet you,” you greet, not daring to look any of them in the eye due to your embarrassment. “I’m (Y/n), Tora’s Girlfriend…”

Silence envelopes the gym for a moment, and you feel your blood run cold at all the negative thoughts that run through your mind. Did they not like you because you were from a rival school? No, that would be stupid of them. 

“It’s nice to meet you (Y/N),” Yaku says, giving you a motherly smile, even though he was holding Lev, who you were sure could tower over you by the collar. “I hope Yamamoto’s treating you well.”

You blush at his words, thinking back to all those fond moments you shared with Yamamoto. Even though he had a rough exterior, he treated you with fragility, almost as if you were the most precious person in the universe. 

“Oh... Um, Yes he does,” you admit, rubbing the nape of your neck, as Yamamoto takes your hand in his, stroking it comfortably. The team nods in acknowledgment before they’re called by their coach to go back to training. 

“Looks like that’s our cue,” Kuroo whistles, looking back at the team before looking at the two of you. “Yamamoto, make sure she’s settled, then get back to practice. You’re doing an extra round of drills for keeping your relationship a secret.”

“What?!” Yamamoto exclaims, bewildered as he pulls you up along with him. “How in the world is that fair?!”

“Because it is,” Kuroo shrugs, looking at you two mischievously. “Right, Kenma?” 

“Whatever,” The said boy says, looking bored and uninterested. But you see the way he spares the two of you a small glance and nod, almost as if he was giving you his own sign of approval for your relationship. 

The rest of the team scrambles back to practice, each giving similar acts of approval. The most noticeable being Fukunaga, who you had gawked at for providing the two of you an elegant pose paired with his poker face. 

He was just as funny as Yamamoto tells you he was. 

“Agh,” Yamamoto sighs, looking back at you with a sheepish smile. “Sorry baby crow, it seems like I’ll have to leave you alone again.” There’s an unwilling and apologetic look in his eyes, almost as if he didn’t want to leave you alone. 

“It’s alright,” you say, comforting him. “I came here unannounced, so I expected it. I’ll wait and watch you practice if you’re alright with that?”

At your suggestion, Yamamoto beams, his eyes gleaming in glee, and you smile fondly at the excited look on his face. You loved it when your boyfriend was happy because it consequently made you happy as well. 

“Will do,” he says, embracing you once more. “You better be watching me and only me, alright?” 

“Of course,” you giggle, nuzzling into his chest. “Nothing’s better than watching my favorite ace play.”

“Ugh, I love you so much, baby crow,” Yamamoto mutters, giving you an affectionate peck on the forehead, wary if he went beyond that, he wouldn’t be able to control the love he held in his heart. 

“I’ll see you in a bit, kay?” You nod, waving him off as he joins the rest of the team, immediately going to Kuroo and whining about his punishment. 

You had your worries about coming to your boyfriend's school. But now that you were actually here and got to settle into your boyfriend’s warmth once more, all your worries vanished with the wind. 

You couldn’t wait for what would happen after his training ends.


	6. busted | tsukishima kei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — in which the team unexpectedly finds out tsukishima’s biggest secret: you
> 
> ↳ pairing: tsukishima kei x female!reader  
> ↳ genre: fluff | established relationship au | sfw | rated g  
> ↳ word count: 1.5k+  
> ↳ warnings: barging into other people’s place without permission | lots of fluff

“Has anyone seen Tsukishima?” 

The weary but determined eyes of the Karasuno Men’s Volleyball Team scurry the surroundings of their locker room. No one says a thing, unsure of how to answer their captain’s question. 

How they didn't notice Tsukishima wasn’t there was beyond them. He was tall and stood out too much with his lanky figure and blonde hair. It would be a crime to not notice him. 

“No,” Sugawara says, glancing around once more just to make sure. “That’s odd. He’s usually one of the first to arrive.” 

Daich sighs, rubbing his temples in annoyance. It’s not that he particularly minded having a teammate who came late. It was more that he hated the fact that he had to be the one to scold them if they were late. And all Daichi wanted was one training session that was peaceful (although that was hardly likely, considering the team was too chaotic.)

“Did he tell you anything, Yamaguchi?” Daichi asks, turning toward the timid pinch server, Tsukishima’s best friend. Yamaguchi’s eyes widen at the sudden burst of attention, as he was still in the middle of changing clothes for training. 

“Uh, no?” He says unsurely, fitting his head through the hole of his shirt and smoothening down the creases. “He didn’t tell me anything about not attending today…”

There’s a silence that follows Yamaguchi’s words, no one knowing what to say. But it is only then that a spark lights up in Tanaka’s eyes, a mischievous grin forming on his lips. 

“If he’s not here, then that must mean he’s late right,” he smirks, eyes gleaming naughtily. Nishinoya looks at his best friend’s face, immediately understanding what he was trying to say. Like clockwork, his own face lights up with a playful demeanor, already on board with Tanaka’s plan. 

“Why don’t we go visit him then? See what’s got him so late to practice.”

It’s a bad idea for a good majority of the team, honestly. But, as they would soon find out, it was an idea that was worth it in its whole entirety. 

All because it allowed them to find Tsukishima’s biggest secret: You

The morning sun slowly crept through the blinds, seeping its way into your eyes and rousing you from your slumber. You felt warm, so comfortably warm, and that confused you greatly. 

Usually, you would be cold on mornings like these because no one could provide you with that warmth, not even the fluffy blanket that laid above your figure. 

And besides, the only person who could provide you with that warmth would have been gone by now, practicing his heart out on the school gym, even if the wee hours of a Saturday morning would lull him into slumber. 

So perhaps you imagined things. Maybe this comfortable warmth was just a figment of your imagination, and you had desired your boyfriend’s touch so severely to the point wherein your half-asleep state was hallucinating. 

But then you feel the steady movement of his chest, a sign that this wasn’t a dream, and your boyfriend was very much here beside you, blessing you with his warmth. 

You blink yourself awake, although the drowsiness still consumed you. Why was your boyfriend here? Not that you minded, of course, you loved every single moment you spent with him. But you were sure that he had practice at the moment. Was it canceled for some reason?

As much as you wanted to ignore it, the worry and concern in your heart couldn’t allow it. You sat up slightly, leaning against your elbow, and stared sleepily at your boyfriend’s face. 

He looked extra ethereal in the mornings, face peaceful and free of that sly grin that he would usually grant you, blonde locks tousled messily. There was even a little bit of drool flowing from his mouth, to which you giggled. It was another thing you found endearing about him. 

You almost didn’t want to wake him up. You tried to grant him this moment of peace wherein he could sleep in. Every morning, he would wake up early just to walk with you to school, and every other morning he would wake up extra early because of practice. So a little more sleep shouldn’t hurt, right?

But the more you thought about it, the more you were sure that your boyfriend would have been annoyed that you haven’t woken him up for practice. You could almost imagine the grumpy look on his face, making you giggle once more. 

You shake his shoulder softly, earning a small groan from him as he pulled you deeper into his embrace. “Kei~” you coo, your sweet voice waking him from his slumber. But he ignores it, squinting his eyes further in an attempt to block you out. 

“Kei~” you call out again, stroking his cheeks with the pad of your thumb. Tsukishima leans into your touch almost instinctively, and you can't help but smile at the sight. 

“What?” He grumbles softly, taking a peek at you with one of his eyes. “Don’t you have practice?” you ask, your voice barely above a whisper.   
There's a silence that envelopes the two of you, and you know you’ve caught him red-handed. Tsukishima groans, pulling you closer to snuggle into your chest, and you welcome his affection wholeheartedly, running your hands through his hair. 

“What time is it?” He asks sleepily, words muffled into your chest. You giggle, grabbing his phone from the stand and turning it on to check the time. You smile at the sight of his wallpaper, a photo of your hands intertwined. Discreet enough so no one would find out you were together, but extravagant enough to flaunt your relationship. 

“6:30,” you say exasperatedly, internally groaning at how early it is. You’re not used to waking up this early on the weekends unless it was for school. You lean your chin on the top of his head, sighing. 

“Are you still going to go?” You ask, leaving a loving peck on his forehead. 

“No,” Tsukishima immediately answers, holding you just a bit tighter. “It’s late anyway. I’m sure they wouldn’t mind me skipping just one practi—“

“Oi Tsukishima!” The loud, robust voice of Tanaka startles the two of you awake, and before you could make a move, the door to Tsukishima’s room swings open, and there stands his team in all their glory, looking at the two of you with gaping mouths. 

But then those looks of surprise turn into sly smirks, and you can feel Tsukishima groan, snuggling further into you as an attempt to block out his teammates' eyes. 

“Oh~,” Nishinoya says, looking at you with mischievous eyes that just scream trouble. “Our Tsukishima has a girlfriend?” 

At this, Tsukishima sits up, dragging you between his legs and encaging you into an embrace, much to your bewilderment. “Yeah,” he says, sending his teammates a glare. “What’s it to you?”

At the sight of the two of you cuddling, Tanaka groans, falling to the floor. 

“I can’t believe a guy like you got a girlfriend before I did!” He wails, sobbing into his hand. “What am I doing wrong?” 

The team scoffs at that, and you take this moment to introduce yourself, although you’re quite embarrassed at the setup. 

“Hello,” you say, voice groggy. “I’m (Y/N), Kei’s girlfriend. It’s nice to finally meet all of you,” you smile, and the rest of the team continues to gape at the sight. 

The first person who snapped from his trance was Sugawara, who gave you a warm smile in return. “Likewise,” he says, “I’m sorry we bothered the two of you. We’ll leave now.”

The rest of the team looks at Sugawara in protest, although he pays them no mind. Daichi sighs, looking at you before addressing Tsukishima. “Tsukishima, I better see you in practice today, or you’re running an extra five laps on Monday.”

At that, the rest of the first years snicker, loving the thought of Tsukishima gaining punishment. The two captains gather everyone to head out of his apartment, leaving the two of you alone to gather your thoughts. 

“Sorry, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi says, smiling sheepishly at his best friend. “I tried to stop them, but they did so anyway.”

Tsukishima merely sighs, giving a sign to Yamaguchi to follow the team, and once again, the two of you are alone. 

“Well, that was something,” you say, letting out a giggle while Tsukishima buries his head into the nape of your neck. You relish in his embrace for a minute before you remember Daichi’s words, and you pout slightly at the realization that you would have to let him go. 

“Kei,” you sigh, removing his arms around you much to his annoyance. “You need to go to practice.”

Tsukishima pouts a sight that only you get to see. “Don’t wanna,” he says softly, giving you a pleading look which makes your heart waver ever so slightly, but you don’t falter. 

“I know, baby,” you coo, lying your hand to cup his cheek to which he leans into you. “But look on the bright side, when you come back, I’ll give you all the cuddles you want.”

A light flashes through Tsukishima’s eyes, and almost immediately, he springs out of bed to get ready, not before looking back at you with a serious and determined gaze. 

“Promise?” He asks, eyes raking over you for a sign of the truth. You laugh at his desperation, giving him a soft gaze that makes his heart beat loudly in his chest. 

“Promise, now hurry up before Daichi scolds you again.”


	7. gentle giant | aone takanobu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — in which the team finds out just how much of a gentle giant aone can be
> 
> ↳ pairing: aone takanobu x gender neutral! reader  
> ↳ genre: fluff | slight angst | established relationship au | sfw | rated g  
> ↳ word count: 1.8k+  
> ↳ warnings: aone is a bit ooc because he misses you so much lol

Teamwork makes the dream work.

A concept that couldn’t be more true when it comes to volleyball. If there was no bond between the players of the team, then everything would go haywire. Spikes wouldn’t be coordinated, plays wouldn’t be made, and it would just be a band of six trying to get through a match without a driving force to hold them together. 

But when teamwork was rampant throughout a team, they would thrive, developing a connection that would bring them together and send them to new heights that they could have never reached before. 

And when it comes to the players of Date Tech High’s Volleyball Club, their teamwork was through the roof. 

Of course, it was a given. Being dubbed the infamous ‘Iron Wall’ of Miyagi for their superb defense and blocking skills, having good teamwork was essential. Without it, the formidable iron wall that came with their blocking would simply crumble down to the ground.

This is why they were also known for their outstanding teamwork. Their bond as a team was strong, and they were so in sync that if one member was off their game, they would immediately notice.

And that was the case for Aone Takanobu, a core middle blocker of the team. 

With the sound of an old volleyball being violently spiked to the ground, the once-bustling school gym grows silent. 

There’s an air of confusion and surprise hanging amongst the members of Date Tech High’s Volleyball Club as they simply stared at the ball that rolled lazily on the ground, slightly worn from the number of times they had used it. 

It’s an odd silence, something that was unusual for the team. That silence grew and consumed each and every one of them in that gym that it became uncomfortable. 

Futakuchi Kenji, the captain, heaves heavy breaths in and out of his system, slowly turning towards the reason for the sudden silence to overcome the team: Aone Takanobu. 

It wasn’t every day when Aone would be off his game. Despite his serious and silent nature, he poured all his passion and energy into volleyball, showcasing it through his impressive blocks and spikes that could leave any spiker shaking in their feet. 

Yet today, he was different. There was an uneasy air surrounding him, and Futakuchi could tell that something had been bothering him lately, although he didn’t know what. 

Sadly, even though he was close to the middle blocker, he didn’t know him as much as he wanted to. After all, Aone was a very private man and often found a hard time opening up to even the closest of friends. And of course, he was okay with that and respected Aone’s boundaries.

But at times like these, Futakuchi wished he knew what was wrong so that he could help his best friend. 

Futakuchi sighs, bringing his hands, which had been in a blocking position, down to his side. “Let’s take five,” he announces to the team, looking to their coach for approval, to which he nods. “I think we could all use a little break.”

Choruses of approval resonated throughout the once silent gym as the team thanked their captain, rushing to the water bottles laid on the side of the gym. Some of them laid right down to the floor, some sat and chilled in the corner, and others, like Aone, stood and did nothing, which worried Futakuchi. 

“Here,” Futakuchi says, handing his friend his water bottle. “You need to hydrate yourself, or you’ll be more out of your game than you already are.”

His light poking earns him a grunt from Aone, who reluctantly takes the water bottle and sighs before chugging its contents down his throat. Futakuchi watches him intently, not really knowing how to go about the situation, 

“You wanna talk about what’s going on in that big ol’ head of yours?” He asks, taking his own swig of his water. Aone grunts again, clutching the fabric of his shorts tighter as he willed the blush from appearing on his cheeks, trying to make himself appear as normal as he could.

Because truth be told, the reason he was so bothered to the point where he couldn’t train properly was really childish. 

Well, in his eyes, anyway. 

Aone had been looking forward to this day all week. He hadn’t told anyone in his team, even Futakuchi (not because he didn’t want to, he just couldn’t find the opportunity to tell them), but Aone had found himself a special someone to love with his whole heart. 

A special someone that loved him back with just as much passion and care. Someone who held him in his darkest nights and saw him for who he really was, not who everyone thought he could be. 

And that someone was you. 

He had met you one day when you had visited his older sister on behalf of your older cousin, who was his sister’s boyfriend, to deliver some goods as per his request (as at that time your cousin had been bombarded with work)

At that time, Aone had offered for you to stay for lunch, and you had happily accepted. And ever since then, the two of you had become best friends, eventually becoming something more from your frequent hangouts.

As of the moment, you had taken a week-long trip to Tokyo to help your older cousin move into his new apartment and to visit some other relatives that you hadn’t seen for a long while. 

Today was supposed to be when you returned to Miyagi and Aone was supposed to pick you up at the train station after training ended. However, you had texted him the day before saying that you had to postpone your return for a few days due to a family emergency.

And that had caused a massive shift in Aone’s mood. 

One week without the love of his life could drive someone crazy, and that was precisely how Aone felt. He felt as if something was missing in his life, and he wouldn’t outwardly admit it, but he missed your warmth and the way you would wrap your arms around him in loving affection that was specially reserved for him. 

He was so excited that you were finally coming home. He could imagine all the things he could do with you once you return. An endless night of cuddles and kisses and the two of you just blissfully existing in each other’s presence was something Aone desperately craved and couldn’t wait for. 

Only for it to be taken from him because of a stupid family emergency. 

Of course, he couldn’t exactly blame you. If it was a family emergency, then it was for sure important, and he didn’t want to hold you back from fulfilling your duties as a family member. But at the same time, the more you were apart, the more the void in his heart grew, and the more he desperately craved for your warm touch. 

But it should be alright. It was only a few days more. Sooner or later, he would have you in his arms again, and everything would go back to normal. 

But god, why did it feel like an eternity?

“Aone-senpai,” Koganegawa, a junior, calls. “There’s someone here to see you? Are they a friend of yours? I’ve never seen them before although they are pretty cu—“

Koganegawa blinks, dumbfounded that his senior had disappeared from where he sat, and from the surprised look on Futakuchi’s face, it seemed that he was just as surprised as him. 

But it was a given that Aone would run to the gym doors at the speed of light because standing just outside of it was you, clad in an adorable winter outfit that was perfectly complimented with the hoodie that he lent you for the trip. 

And man did the sight of you make Aone’s heart soar. 

He doesn’t think much of it, just solely focused on the fact that you were actually there in front of him and that you weren’t a figment of his imagination. He didn’t have to wait a few more days for you to come back home because you were home.

And the realization filled Aone’s heart with so much love that he couldn’t help but pick you up, twirl you around and place a giant yet loving peck on your lips, surprising not only you but everyone else on the team as well, who stared blankly at the two of you.

But Aone didn’t care about any of them at the moment, solely focused on you. He leans down, just enough so that your foreheads were touching, and stares into your lovely eyes. Those eyes which he had come to love throughout the time you spent together. Those eyes would look at him with so much admiration and care that Aone would always feel overwhelmed whenever he saw them.

Just the sight of your dazzling eyes brings a bright smile to Aone’s face, and you return it with your own heartwarming one, wrapping your arms around his torso and burying your face into his chest. 

“Your back,” he mumbles into your hair, breathing your scent int contently as he nuzzles into you. “I thought you had a family emergency?”

“I did, but my cousin told me to go back home because I had already done enough,” you explained, voice muffled by the fabric of his shirt. “I was worried if he could handle it by himself, but I missed you too much that I couldn’t say no,”

Aone hummed, the smile on his face so gentle as he sways the two of you almost as if you were the only ones left in the world. 

But you were not, and as the team gawked at the sight of the two of you, endless thoughts raced through their minds.

Aone, the Aone Takanobu, known for being a stiff as a rock, was smiling? And so tenderly too? He was actually showing emotions and affection to someone, and furthermore, he had a lover? Since when? How? And why exactly didn’t he tell any of them? 

“Oi Aone,” Futakuchi calls, standing up and looking at his friend with a ticked smirk on his face. The two of you finally look up from your embrace, and warmth blooms on your cheeks at the realization that you had just done all of that in front of his team members, and you could only bury your face in his Aone’s chest as a response. 

“You have some explaining to do,” he says, and you flinch at how menacing he sounds, although you can tell he doesn’t really mean it. You look up at your boyfriend, staring worriedly into his beautiful eyes. 

But Aone reassures you, running a hand through your hair and giving you a small smile that told you everything would be alright. 

And in a way, it would. Because at long last, Aone had you by his side. The gentle giant finally had his home right beside him, and he felt like he was on cloud nine. That he could take on anything and everything. 

Even if it meant facing his best friend’s ‘wrath’ and team’s endless questions.


	8. skater girl | aone takanobu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which aone is always there to catch you when you fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ pairing: aone takanobu x female! reader  
> ↳ genre: fluff | established relationship au | sfw | rated g  
> ↳ word count: 2.2k+ (again, i got too carried away for a drabble lol)  
> ↳ warnings: probably inaccurate skateboard terminology (JAHSWD i tried my best but there still might be mistakes lol)

If you were to ask Aone Takanobu what his favorite sound in the world was, you would most definitely be surprised when he would answer with the sound of wheels scraping through the street's pavement.

It was an interesting choice, mostly because for any other person, that same sound would have been a pet peeve of theirs, a sound they would never associate with being a ‘favorite.’ But for Aone, this sound was special to him. 

After all, it was the sound he would associate with you, the love of his life. 

Aone was an honest man. Everyone who knew him could attest to that. He was straightforward with what he wanted, even though he could be misunderstood at times due to his lack of speech. 

But something that everyone most definitely agreed on was how much Aone cherished you, his girlfriend. 

The fact that Aone even had a girlfriend was a surprise to many. He didn’t really seem like the type to engage in romance at such a young age, but falling in love often changes people, and Aone was no exception to this. 

But then they actually see you and Aone together, and the surprise only balloons from there. To be blunt, you were the complete opposite of Aone. You were bright and energetic, totally different from Aone’s stoic and serious personality. 

You were a bottle of joy, never afraid to speak your mind. There was a relatively vibrant charm to you that people couldn't explain. It was almost as if you hooked people in with your natural energy, making people feel comfortable around you, almost as if you were the sun. 

Aone, on the other hand, to most people, was as cold as ice. It wasn’t like he was mean to them per se; it was more so that being around him was awkward. Aone was more of a reserved man; he didn’t usually engage in friendly conversation. Instead, most of his social interactions usually involved polite bows and indistinguishable grunts that only a select few could understand. 

But when he was around you? Aone’s freezing cold became a calm breeze. 

It was a particular side of him that he specially reserved for those he truly loved. When he was around you, Aone could truly let go and be himself. Around you, he was much more expressive with his emotions (well as explicit as he could be). Around you, he was full of warm smiles and heartwarming bursts of affection. He was reassuring hugs and shy kisses. 

Around you, Aone was a changed man. Yet, at the same time, he was still the same loveable boy you fell for. 

Aone smiles as he walks down the street after a grueling day of volleyball practice. Today’s training was tough, with their coach focusing on blocking exercises, which Aone appreciated, of course, as it enhanced his skills. Still, he hated the sore feeling that was left on his legs right after. 

But that didn’t matter right now because he was on his way to the local skate park to meet you. And that was enough to wash all the pain away. 

One of the things Aone loved about you was how passionate you were about skateboarding. On days where he had training and was forced to stay in school until night, you were out and about in the nearest skate park, having the time of your life. 

It was endearing how you had lined up your skating time with his volleyball practice because that allowed the two of you to develop this cute habit of him meeting you at the skate park, buying a snack at the nearest convenience store, and walking you home. 

It was these moments that Aone cherished deeply, and it made the tough trainings more bearable because it meant that he would be able to see you in all of your glory at the end of the day. 

As he makes his way to the skate park, the sound of wheels scraping through the pavement echoes all throughout him, and it brings a fond smile on his face because the rough sound reminds him of the first time he met you. 

It had been an ordinary day for Aone, just right after he separated ways with Futakuchi, his best friend, on the way home. He had been lost in thought, just like he usually was, thinking about what he would eat for dinner once he got home. The hunger that came after training was always intense, after all. 

He was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice you, skating your way down the street, focusing on performing a trick, foolishly thinking that no one would be around to bother you. 

And that was how you and Aone collided with each other, with you screaming at him to get away and him not knowing what to do, so he stood frozen, catching you in the process, leaving you laying on top of him. 

Everything that happened after that was a blur. You had offered to treat Aone to a drink at the local convenience store as an apology, and Aone, being too kind to say no, accepted your offer. What surprised him the most was how easy it was to fall into your rhythm. He was awkward with many. And even Futakuchi, his best friend, had a hard time getting to that stage of friendship where they were completely comfortable with each other. 

But with you, it felt so natural.

So it didn't come as a surprise to him when the two of you started dating. How could he not date you? You made him feel as if he could be himself without even trying. 

As Aone enters the skate park, he feels a smile form on his lips at the sight of you skating around freely with a smile on your face. There was barely anyone around as it was nearing dinner time for most, plus it was a weekday. Hence, you pretty much had the whole park to yourself, which you indulged into your hearts’ content, laughing out loud as you made your rounds. 

There was nothing that could bring any greater joy to Aone than seeing you free and happy. 

“Oh Nobu,” you chirp, after landing at a spot near him as he walked towards you, a gentle smile on his face. “You’re here already?”

Aone grunts in agreement, closing the gap between the two of you and bringing you into a hug, placing a kiss on your forehead soon after carefully so you wouldn’t fall from your skateboard. 

“It’s already 7:30,” he mumbles quietly into your hair, breathing in your comforting scent. He hears a gasp fall from your lips and watches with a fond gaze as you pull away slightly to look up at him with a shocked expression on your face. 

“It’s already that late?!” You exclaim. “Wow, I must have really lost track of time then…” 

Aone hums, purely content with being right beside you. You take on the edge of the deck, inviting him to sit next to you, massaging your legs to get rid of the slight soreness that had accumulated from skating for two hours straight. 

“What were you doing?” He asks, sighing blissfully as you lean into his side. He could feel the warmth circulate throughout his body, a fantastic feeling that only arose from within him every time he was with you, and he relished on it. 

“I was working on a new trick!” You mumble, willing the ache on your legs to go away. “Wanna see it?” 

Aone nods, eager to see what you’ve been working so hard on. Skateboarding was your passion, and he absolutely loved it when you showed him the fruits of your labor because it made you glow even brighter than you already were.

You stand up, stretching your legs in preparation, as you move away from Aone in a comfortable distance to begin your trick. Aone watches your every move, giving you his full attention as you mentally prepare yourself to execute it. 

You didn’t really understand why, but performing skateboarding tricks in front of Aone, most especially tricky ones, always made you nervous. Perhaps it was the desire to do well in front of someone you loved, and seeing the proud look in his meaningful eyes soon after got you going, you hardly knew. 

But what you did know was that you were determined to succeed. 

The trick you had been practicing was called the laser flip, which was a feat that was really hard even amongst regular skateboarders. You had failed multiple times, resulting in a few embarrassing and slightly painful falls. Nevertheless, you had begun to get the hang of it, even flawlessly executing the trick a whopping three times right before Aone had entered the park. 

You begin your descent from the ramp, circling a few times just to build momentum before taking a deep breath and jumping, your skateboard twisting mid-air. 

Aone watched with amazed eyes as you landed on the skateboard mid-air before grounding yourself; although you had to admit that your landing was a bit wobbly, nevertheless, it was still a well-executed trick. 

Excited, you raise your hands in the air in celebration, not noticing how shaky your landing really was, with your feet not as stable as they should be. You head back up the ramp where Aone was sitting, but as you reach the top, you suddenly fumble, realizing that your footing was off.

You let out a scream, feeling yourself fall from your skateboard. The ramp was pretty high up, so this fall would surely hurt way more than the previous ones, but luckily Aone was quick to move, grabbing you by the arms and pulling you into his chest, falling flat on his back in the process, lower legs still dangling over the edge of the ramp. 

You pant, the adrenaline still coursing through your veins, trying to process what just happened to you. But when you realize that you were lying on Aone’s chest, warmth begins to flush throughout you, and you quickly scramble to get off him, embarrassed at your mistake. 

“I’m sorry,” you mutter as Aone silently sits up after awhile. “That probably wasn’t the nicest thing to see…”

It’s silent for a while, and you can feel the embarrassment creep up even further before Aone finally breaks the silence. And when he does, it’s enough to churn out any shame you’ve had and replace it with the familiar giddy feeling you’ve had only with him. 

“It’s fine; you don’t have to worry about it,” Aone says, checking your hunched figure to see if you were alright. “But that was amazing (Y/N)… I’m proud of you.”

There’s a small blush on his cheeks, coupled with a sheepish smile that stretches from ear to ear, but it’s enough to show just how sincere Aone is. The adorable sight warms your heart, and you can’t help but be grateful that your boyfriend was so supportive of you, even if you made a grave mistake. 

“Really?” You ask in disbelief, “Even if I messed up the ending?” 

Aone nods, rubbing a hand in the back of his head, trying to find the right words to say. “Just be careful next time, okay?” He says after another moment of silence. “I don’t want to see you getting hurt.”

You blink, the weight of his words just barely sinking in before you grin, a smile reaching all the way to your ears and tackle him in a hug, pushing Aone back down unto the pavement. 

“(Y/N)?” He asks gently, feeling another blush coat his cheeks as you nuzzle sweetly into his neck. You say nothing, relishing in the warmth of your boyfriend’s embrace, who was quick to circle his arms around you, hand running through your hair. 

He knows this is your own way of showing your gratitude. Yes, you were a more expressive lover than he was, but there were these rare moments where your emotions could only be conveyed through your affection, and Aone reveled in it. 

“Can we get ice cream after this?” You ask shyly, mumbling into his skin after a few minutes. Aone freezes at the tingly sensation your lips brought unto him, and his heart begins to gallop a thousand miles per minute. He’s so weak for you to the point where he feels like he could do anything just to make you happy. 

“Sure,” he says, sitting up and nestling you in his lap. “Whatever you want.”

You beam, quickly standing up and helping him do the same. The excited look in your eyes as you grabbed your skateboard and made your way to your school bag was something that brought warmth to Aone’s chest. 

When you came back to him, with light skips to your steps, you entangle your fingers into his, dragging him as quick as you can to the nearest convenience store. 

And as you walk, hands intertwined, Aone can’t help but smile because everything at that moment just felt right. 

Being with you felt right. 

Even if being with you meant that he had to catch you every single time you fall. 

Well, that didn't really matter. Because no matter how many times you would fall, Aone would be right there to catch you.


End file.
